TaoRis-HunTao-KrAy
by Shin Se Kyung
Summary: Sequel Diary of Love. Kronologinya, dimana Kris menjadi kekasih Tao dan kemunculan Lay, sang kekasih Kris yang hilang menghancurkan hubungan KrisTao. WARN! BOY X BOY! RnR please


**[TaoRis/ YAOI] The History is Begin (Sequel "Diary Of Love")**

Author: OhSehun_12  
Cast: Tao, Kris, Lay, Sehun  
Genre: Sad nggak jadi, romance sedikit, agak sedikit mengarah ke comedy-...-  
Length: oneshoot atau chapter? Terserah author :P  
Rate: T (naik pangkat deh ratingnya, semoga selanjutnya nggak M #plak)  
Disclaimer: all of part on this fanfiction is mine!*bahasa Inggris ngaco*

hai, makasih ya buat responnya yang mendukung gue bikin SEQUEL. Jadi ceritanya sesuai kayak ynag sebelumnya itu nah, yang judulnya Diare makan Lap *RALAT* Diary Of Love, nah itu tuh, gue nggak tanggung-tanggung, gue bikinnya sambil main RP dihape bareng hyung gue, namanya Chanyeol-_- gue main RP namanya ya itu  
*nunjuk nama author  
*jangan promosi disini  
#donttrythisatbathroom(?)  
Mian kalo banyak skipnya, kayak Skip Beat-_-

WARNING! ALUR KECEPETAN, FEEL GAK DAPET! BIKINNYA KEBUT-KEBUTAN!

yang belom baca sebelumnya silakan RCL *awas nggak:  
notes/korean-fan-fictions-yaoi-only/diary-of-love- taoris-ff-member/453941564679042

.::The History is Begin::.

Tao POV

"Tao-ah, aku mencintaimu" ucapan seorang namja tampan, tinggi, pirang, bersuara seperti bass milik Leo TimeZ *ngaco*, namja itu bernama Kris. Ia namja berdarah Canadian-Chinese yang TAMPAN sekali. Oke, bisa kubilang, aku sangat tergila-gila padanya. Atau jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kini dia menembakku? Huaa.. Kalau aku mungkin sedang di kamar, aku akan loncat-loncat ke kasur lalu lari ke eomma, memeluknya, lalu ke kamar mandi, dan ke kamarku lagi. Pasti eommaku akan garuk-garuk kepala*Tao anak yang aneh#diwushuTao

"Tao-ah?" lamunanku buyar seketika ketika wajah tampan itu menatapku intens. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menunduk(?) karena tidak bisa menahan gejolak cinta (ceileh bahasanya).

"would you be my love?" tanya Kris sambil mengangkat daguku dan.. Kalian tahu kan apa selanjutnya? *reader: kagak thor! Plis deh, kami nggak tau apa apa.. .-.

CHU..

Mau tahu bagaimana reaksiku?

BRUUK!  
"gege jaat idih, masa ngambil first kissku T_T" protesku.

Author POV

apaan dah si Tao, masa first kiss diambil sewot  
*reader: WOY KENAPA JADI LU YANG NGOMONG!  
Oke, karena gue takut dijambak readers jadi capcuss balik ke story-nya*senyum pepsodent

back to the story..

"tapi apa kau menerimanya?" sahut Kris. Walau ada ketakutan terbesar dihati Tao, anehnya ada setan kali ya yang ngerasukin ntu bocah, akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan imutnya *bayangin coba

"GOMAWO TAO-AH! SARANGHAE!" teriak Kris sambil memeluk Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum tipis dan balas memeluk Kris.

'semoga ia bukan seperti Kee katakan' kata Tao dalam hati.

Skip  
-2 years later..

Hubungan Tao dan Kris langgeng-langgeng aja kayak nama temen author namanya Langgeng*apadeh  
tapi semenjak kelasnya dan Kris, kedatangan murid baru bernama Lay atau Zhang Yi Xing...

Kris POV

Lay, akhirnya kau kembali. Aku merindukanmu. Aku terus menerus menatapnya sambil tersenyum, membayangkan manisnya Lay jika tersenyum. Namun..

"gege, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya namja manis, ah tidak, tepatnya cantik, yang berada disebelahku. Huang Zi Tao. Aku tersenyum tipis, dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"gege, nanti Tao nggak usah pulang sama gege, soalnya Tao diajak main kerumah Luhan" katanya dengan riang. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Skip

setelah kupastikan Tao benar-benar pergi, akupun menghampiri Lay dan memeluknya.

"are you miss me, baby~?" kataku. Lay menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"sure. I always miss you, now we meet.." jawab Lay, sambil mengelus pipiku. Aku mencium bibirnya, melumatnya lembut, rasanya tetap sama, manis, seperti gulali(?)..

Author POV

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya Tao masih disekolah, ia hendak mengambil buku tulis fisikanya.

DEG!

Rasanya hatinya remuk melihat adegan yang tidak senonoh(?) untuk anak sepolos Tao *kagak dih*

"gege.." lirih Tao yang memecah kesunyian diantara ketiganya dikelas. Sontak, Kris dan Lay menoleh kearah Tao dan Kris menatapnya 'Tao-jangan-salah-sangka-dulu'  
"ma..maaf, aku ti..tidak akan mengganggu kalian..mianhae.." ujar Tao sambil berlari, namun Kris terdiam*kayak lagu ya?

skip

esoknya..

"panda.." panggil Kris. Tao hanya menatap Kris dingin dan lewat begitu saja namun,

GREP!

Lengan kekar Kris menahan kedua lengan mungil(?) Tao, namun Tao segera menepisnya. Sayang sekali, tangan Kris yang terlalu kuat, maka kekuatan Tao untuk menepisnya pun gagal(?).

"Tao-ie,maafkan aku.. Aku mencintai Lay.. Aku mencintainya sejak dulu.. Sebelum kau menjadi kekasihku"

DEG

"JADI GEGE ANGGAP AKU INI APA?! SEBAGAI PELAMPIASAN, ATAU APA!" teriak Tao sambil menahan tangis sedihnya(?). "JADI AKU INI KAU ANGGAP PELAMPIASAN BAGIMU? OKE! LET'S BREAK NOW GEGE!" tepis Tao sebelum Kris menyanggah teriakan Tao. Akhirnya genggaman dilengan Tao pun lepas.

"maafkan aku Tao.. Aku mencintaimu sebagai didi saja.. Maafkan aku.. Aku mencintai Lay sebagai kekasihku.." bisik Kris, dan bisikan itu terdengar di indera pendengaran Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum miris dan pergi ke atap sekolah.

atap sekolah

"Ace! Daddy selingkuh! Huhuhu.." tangis Tao sambil memeluk Ace.  
"Huwaa.. Mommy, Daddy jahat banget!" sahut Ace yang ikut-ikutan nangis.  
"WOI! LANJUT NGGAK NIH CERITANYA?!" dan author pun mengamuk.  
"maap thor, gue lupa" kata Ace sambil ngibrit.

-Back to the story-

"hiks.. Kris gege jahat! Jahat! Jahaaaatt! Huhuhu.." tangis Tao sambil maen LAYangan(?) enggak ding, sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"jadi aku hanya dianggapnya didi? Kenapa ia tidak bilang? Kau jahat ge! Jahat! Kenapa kau memerangkapku dalam jurang percintaanmu? Kutahu diriku tidak secantik Lay gege, tapi ge, sadar ge! Hatiku lebih cantik darinya!" kata Tao.

"Tao? Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya seseorang. Yang jelas manusia bukan binatang atau tanaman loh ya, emangnya binatang bisa ngomong? Emangnya tanaman bisa ngomong and jalan? Yang bisa berarti hebat._.

"nugu?" tanya Tao yang masih terisak. Seseorang itu一yang tepatnya ia namja yang bernama Oh Sehoon atau Sehun一mendekati Tao yang terisak.

"ketua klub dance, Oh Sehoon" jawab Sehun. Tao berbalik dan..

GREB!

"e..eh? Tao?" tanya Sehun kebingungan. Terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi mulusnya. Ckckck, author envy loh readers... *gaje deh-_-*

Sebenarnya Sehun menyimpan perasaan Tao, namun dasarnya si Sehun pemalu, jadilah ia menyimpan perasaan itu sampai tiba waktunya.

"temani aku..." rengek Tao. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Tao.

"ngg.. Tao-ah.. Kau ikut kelas apa?" tanya Sehun untuk menghindari kecanggungan diantara keduanya.

"eh.. Martial art. Oh iya, nggg.. Tao pengen masuk ikut kelas dance.. Sehun bolehin kan?" jawab Tao. Sehun melepas pelukannya. Ia menggenggam bahu Tao kuat.

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku ingin melihatmu dance terlebih dahulu.. Boleh? Kalau mau, ikut aku keruang dance" kata Sehun. Tao mengangguk. Sehun menarik lengan Tao dan mereka pergi dari atap sekolah.

skip

dance room

"kau bisa dance apa?" tanya Sehun. Tao hanya tersenyum manis dan menjawab dengan lembutnya,  
"Break dance dengan selingan martial art-ku^^"

"silakan.." ujar Sehun. Tao memulai tariannya.

skip

akhirnya Tao diterima sebagai anggota dance. Lama kelamaan Sehun dan Tao semakin dekat. Hingga suatu hari...

"Tao-ah..." ujar Sehun gugup. Tao yang sedang meminum air putih langsung menoleh ke Sehun.

"wae?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum imut. Imut lho, bukan genit-,-

"Saranghae" kata Sehun yang sontak membuat mata Tao sebulat Kyungsoo walau nggak sebulat author & Kyungsoo *dimutilasi Tao

"yah, Tao.. Mianhae, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu... kau masih mencintai Kris kan?" kata Sehun dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kepasrahan.

"ah.. Itu.. Aku.. Juga mencintaimu Sehun-ah.. Tapi.. Kau mencintaiku karena apa?" jawab Tao diiringi dengan semburat merah mengembang(?) dipipinya. Semburat merah juga mekar(?) dikedua pipi Sehun, sambil menunduk malu-malu*nggak kebalik?

"aku mencintaimu, bukan karena semuanya, aku mencintaimu dari hatimu. Bagiku, dirimu yang cukup rapuh, harus dilindungi sepenuh hati agar tidak retak. Bagiku, dirimu layaknya patung berharga yang harus dirawat dan dijaga dengan cinta. Semua yang ada pada dirimu, kekuranganmu, adalah kelebihanku, kekuranganku, adalah kelebihanmu. Kuharap kita saling melengkapi..." cerocos(?) Sehun dengan satu tarikan napas. Tao melongo sesaat namun tersenyum bahagia.

"aku menerimamu Sehunnie, aku tahu aku bodoh, dulu bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, kini, kuharap kau adalah jodohku.." kata Tao sambil menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Mereka tertawa bersama diruang yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Ruang dance..

-3 Years later..

Hubungan mereka benar-benar tidak seperti dulu. Hubungan mereka benar-benar langgeng sekali, tanpa masalah sedikitpun. Hingga suatu hari...

Seoul Grand Park

"Tao-ah.. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun. Tao mengangguk pasti dengan senyuman indah yang melekat di bibir tipisnya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu..." kata Tao sambil mengelus pipi Sehun. Sehun berdiri sesaat, mencari sesuatu dikantongnya dan berlutut dihadapan Tao*tau nggak pose namja mau ngelamar yeoja?

"maukah kamu melanjutkan hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?" kata Sehun sambil membuka kotak berwarna merah itu dan terlihatlah cincin perak bertahtakan permata yang indah. Mata Tao semakin bulat, lebih bulat daripada saat ia ditembak Sehun.

"do you want, baby panda?" ulang Sehun sekali lagi. Tao mengangguk pasti dan Sehun memasangkan cincin perak tersebut di jemari indah Tao. Tao tersenyum bahagia langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan Tao diiringi dengan senyumannya.

-END-

A/N: HUAAA... JELEK BANGET DEH INI FF! Huhuhu *nangis dipelukan Chen* jujur banget, ni ff nggak kedapetan feel. maunya sad ending, ah enggak jadi deh. Ntar gue malah disuruh bikin sequel lagi. Nggak ah..  
*readers: ah, author jahaaat!  
*author: heh ntar dulu, gue belom selesai ngomong!  
Jadi kalian boleh minta sequel, tapi gue pikir-pikir dulu, iya nggak ya.. Nggak aja deh.. Gue juga mau bikin ff comedy kok.. Ada yang mau? Ni udah setengah jadi kok, tinggal di post aja... Mian kalo ada typo. Gue kan The Queen of Typo(s)._. Terus terang kalo kependekan maklumin aja, tangan gue pegel ngetik berhari-hari, dari siang menjelang sore hingga subuh. makasih yang komen di ff sebelumnya, your comment is my inspiration^^ bye bye.. *lempar all member EXO *tangkepin

NB: yang mau kenalan ama gue bisa add gue:

yang punya RP? Silakan polow gue:  
OhSehun_12

RCL ne^^


End file.
